Yume wa Yume: Introduction
by asteris98
Summary: Ryuu finds out that their new classmate, MiyakiOC is a member of Pluto...what will happen to class Q? To whom does her loyalty really belong?
1. Dreams and Acquaintances

A/n: Hi, this is my very first fic and there's an OC in here. I can't update too soon coz I can only use the computer on weekends. My friend stole my first draft with chapters 1, 2, 3 in it, so I'm writing this all down from memory…please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own DSQ, and never will…sniff…I only own my OC, Miyaki, who is very much like me in the real world. Yep, same mixed-up personality……

**Bold: expressive**

Italic: thought (unless w/quotation marks) 

Chapter 1: Dreams and Acquaintances

"Ryuu…" 

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Ryuu glanced around, uneasy, searching for the voice's owner, but the voice echoed all around him.

Suddenly, he found himself falling…falling, into complete and utter darkness…

_OOO_

Ryuu woke up, sweating feverishly. He glanced at the clock. _12:45 am._, it read.

_A dream, just a dream…,_ he thought,_…yet it seemed so real…_

He self-consciously glanced over at Kyu, who was beside him on the bed, still asleep. Ryuu lay back down, thinking about the dream. _What did it mean? Was it a warning, or something about his past? _

As he thought about this, sleep began to envelope him…

------

The next day, Ryuu woke up, seemingly seconds after hehad gone back to sleep. On his way to DDS, Ryuu thought about the dream again, his face still expressionless.

"Ryuu? Ryuu, is something bothering you?" Kyu inquired, concerned for his friend.

"What? No, nothing's wrong, Kyu. Just thinking about something…" he replied, as they reached DDS. They entered their classroom, to the greeting of their classmates, Meg (a/n: DIE already…), Kinta, and Kasuma. Ryuu and Kyu greeted them back, as Kinta related some news to them.

"Hey, I heard that there's gonna be a new student in class Q," he said, "Maybe it'll be a pretty girl this time… ooh, and wearing a miniskirt—ouch!" he winced in pain as Meg hit him over the head with her bag. "Idiot…" she muttered, just as Dan-sensei entered the room, followed by an attractive girl about the age of fourteen. Her black hair was tied up, with some of it still covering part of her right eye. Her eyes were brown and she wore a white jacket over a sleeveless, dark blue turtleneck shirt, and black capris.

"Good morning, class Q. I believe that you've heard about your new member." He said, "This is Miyaki Shindouji. She is now an official member of class Q. She will be joining you on all your cases, and I hope you will all get along well," he said, surveying the class. "Miyaki, in hope you will be comfortable here."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." came the immediate reply.

Dan-sensei nodded, and class Q bowed together with their new member, as he left the room. After that, Kyu immediately leapt forward, and introduced himself in his usual hyper manner. "Hi, my name's Kyu and welcome to DDS, class Q!" he greeted warmly. The rest of class Q followed.

"Megumi Minami. Call me Meg!"

"Kasuma Narusawa. It's a pleasure."

"Kintaro Tohyama. You can call me Kinta." (a/n: rolls eyes)

"Ryuu Amakusa."

As the introductions finished, Hongou-sensei entered, and classes began. It was a typical day. Typical lessons, typical personalities, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary with the exception of the new student.

After class, Meg, Kinta and Kasuma left right away saying that they had stuff to do. Even Kyu was already at the door. "Come on Ryuu! Hurry up!" he said. "You go on ahead, Kyu, I'll follow up." Ryuu replied. "Alright, then. Bye, Ryuu! See you tomorrow, Miyaki!" he dashed off, leaving Miyaki and Ryuu in the classroom.

"Ryuu… I wouldn't be surprised if you've figured this out by now, but to tell you the truth, I am actually—"

"A Pluto member, am I right?"

Miyaki nodded. "I was actually sent here by Pluto to spy on both you and Dan-sensei, but I'm trying to escape from Pluto. The only reason that I am a member is because of my grandfather's high ranking in Pluto…when he was still alive. You see, he died in a car accident when I was still young…"

"What about your parents?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

She shook her head. "Dead." She said, with little emotion, which surprised him. "They were murdered by Pluto when I was still in infancy, because they thought that they might get in the way."

"Do you live with a guardian from Pluto?

Again, she shook her head. "They let me live in my own apartment, supplying me with what I need, and keeping a close eye on me. I'm supposed to pretend my parents are working abroad or something…"

_Lucky you_, Ryuu thought. He stopped interrogating her, because that was all he needed to know. They left the classroom, and neither spoke until they were outside the building.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then…" Miyaki said.

"Sure…bye…"

------

When Miyaki reached her apartment, she heard her telephone ringing. She hurriedly locked the door and answered it.

(Conversation)

M: Hello?

Caller: Good afternoon, Miss Miyaki…and how is Master Ryuu?

M: Oh, it's you, Yuri…his health seems fine. _I love annoying them…_

Y: No, I mean how is he? Is he very close to those **_classmates_** of yours?

M: Hmm…sort of, but I'll need more time to observe him…like how he interacts with them on a case, that sort of thing… _Wow, I'm acting better than I thought I would…_

Y: Very well, then, Master…By the way, our sources say that there will be a new case tomorrow.

M: All right then. I'll be ready for it.

Y: Do you need anything else, Miss Miyaki?

M: No, thank you, Yuri…

Y: Goodbye then, Miss Miyaki, and the rest of our organization wish you the best.

M: Give them my thanks, then, Yuri…Goodbye…hangs up

(End of conversation)

Miyaki let out a sigh of relief…she really hated this…the conversation, and having to live within the shadow of Pluto… She even had to lie to her new friends, and to Ryuu, because she couldn't tell him the whole truth about her connection with Pluto.

She ate dinner (she had to know how to cook because she was living alone), took a shower, got changed, and went into her bedroom. She took out a key that she wore around her neck, and went to a corner of the room. She took out a pin, which she inserted into a small hole on the side of a built-in cabinet. A small mechanism clicked, and a drawer was revealed within. She unlocked it with her key. Inside were a number of odds and ends.

Firstly, a picture of her family, including her dog (yep, they killed it too, for no reason…), chew toy and a collar (also belonged to her dog), a pendant, which was allegedly her mother's, and what she wore **only** on special occasions, and a picture of Ryuu, given to her by Pluto for identification.

Although these were mostly mementos, her attention was only on one object…a wonderfully made knife in a simple sheath with the Pluto insignia. She unsheathed the weapon, looking it over.

_No…_, she thought, _…it's not yet time…_

She placed it carefully back in the drawer, locked it, closed the compartment, and got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she thought about what lay ahead of her at DDS.

A/n: like? Please review and make a comment on Miyaki! There's a lot more to come and I've left you hanging! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…ahem… I'm a really random person, so you'll never know what to expect! Don't mind if I don't update soon! Cheers!


	2. Mysteries and Incidents

A/n: Hello again! I was finally able to retrieve my work from my classmate! My class is really annoying! Don't ask why…anyway…the following chapters will be a bit weird…find out why in the coming chappies! As I said before, this is going to be a series of fics and in the end of it all…. nah, I'm not going to be as mean as to spoil it for you! If I do put the ending fic, I still might want to squeeze some more in between…soooo…on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DSQ…besides…if I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfics, I guess…at least you can't sue me! Xp

Chapter 2: Mysteries and Incidents

The next day…

Dan-sensei entered the room with news of a murder case in an isolated village. Apparently, random (I love that word…they're random people unless there's some unknown connection between them, I guess…) people had been disappearing recently and turning up dead outside their own homes.

"Get on this case right away, class Q." he finished.

"Right!"

------

They arrived at the village the next day, accompanied by Nanami-sensei this time. (Random person: what happened to Hongou-sensei? Asteris: I dunno…ask Nanami…) They got to the inn, and there were only three rooms left. The first could fit one person, the second two, and the third three.

"I'll leave you to…umm…select your rooms…" and with that, Nanami-sensei dashed off, leaving class Q with anime sweatdrops.

To solve the problem, class Q drew lots. Meg got the first room. Kinta, Kasuma, and Kyu got the same room, and the last two had to share a room (Don't worry…separate beds…sort of…).

"Well, it's getting late, so we might as well unpack our stuff and continue the investigation tomorrow, don't you think?" said Meg. The rest nodded in agreement. After dinner, they all took their stuff to their rooms to unpack and get ready for bed.

All was just fine until Ryuu and Miyaki found out that there was only one bed. Thankfully, the bed supported two mattresses so one of them could sleep on the floor. So, they removed one and put it on the floor. Now, the question was, who would sleep on the floor?

After some insisting, Ryuu was the one who would. It would be quite a peaceful night…sort of.

A/n: I know…short. In my draft, I was supposed to make them share a bed…although I was still debating with myself whether I would really put that or not…I decided not to when some of my classmates read the draft and called me a sadist and a pervert…don't worry, no harm done! Besides, the coming chappies will be really mixed up, random, funny, and very slightly based on my own experiences. Please review! Cheers!


	3. More Dreams, More Tears

A/n: Hello it's me again! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE REALLY LONG UPDATE, MINNA-SAN! And thank you to all those who reviewed! YOU ACTUALLY CARE! Um…maybe you don't. princessinwaiting94, I meant your best friend.

I know I said they would be funny, but maybe in the later ones. Right now, it's more serious. I was in the mood for writing it like this… Er… problems at home…

Anyway, I shall continue! Though I'm working on two other fics aside from this, IT'S **_SUMMER!_** And I have all the free time I want!

Miyaki: You're lying. Your dad only gave you 3 hours on the Internet per day.

Asteris: So? It's still summer!

Miyaki: -sigh- You're hopeless…

Asteris: Well so are you…-hic-…I'm not drunk…don't worry…-hic-… ow, my head…

Miyaki: Looks like someone fell off the bed this morning…

Asteris: TEEHEEHEE! Speak for yourself!

Miyaki: -sharpens kitchen knife- Maybe we should put her out of her misery…hai, minna?

Asteris: -runs away- Aw, come on…it was only a joke! Anyway, ya can't change it cause it's already posted!

Miyaki: -dressed as Grim Reaper- All the more reason… +…-raises kitchen knife-

Asteris: EEP! KNIFE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Scene ends-

Kyu: -pops up- There were no authors, readers, hamsters, or pinwheels harmed in the making of this chapter. Also, asteris98 does not own Detective School Q/ Tantei Gakuen Q or any of us. Thank you.

Ryu: Kyu… I don't think you got that first sentence right…

Kyu: You sure? It says so right here! –brings out script-

Ryu: -reads script- What the…? –reads again-… Er… I guess you're right, Kyu… who gave you this script?

Kyu: Asteris. Why?

Ryu: …-thinking- that would explain why we're out of coffee… She stayed up late.

Asteris: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Help! I'm being chased by my own OC! Help!

Ryu: Asteris…?

Asteris: YissyissyissnowHIDEME! –hides behind random object-

Miyaki: -still holding knife- Where is she?

Kyu: Er… Miyaki? This chapter isn't about what you think it is…

Miyaki: -turns to Kyu- Really?

Ryu: She edited it.

Miyaki: Oh… then I guess I don't need this anymore… -randomly throws knife-

Asteris: HEY! WATCH IT! YOU NEARLY PUT MY EYE OUT! –comes out- They're right you know… I edited it. I couldn't wait to put the OTHER chapter… you know…

Miyaki: _That _one? You're gonna torture me already?

Asteris: I just couldn't help myself…

Miyaki: Ah, well…let's just get on with it, shall we?

Asteris: Yes, let's… Okie, here's chapter 3! More Dreams, More Tears!

Miyaki: I'll be writing my last will and testament…

Asteris: Good luck with that…

Chapter 3: More Dreams, More Tears

_(Miyaki's POV)_

_I was in the village, but saw no one, and heard nothing. Everything seemed dark, and clouded. As if from distant memory. _

"_Kyu? Ryu?" Even my voice sounded distant. I kept walking, but everywhere I turned seemed dark and foreboding. I continued calling out to them, to no avail. After a while, I found myself at the inn. I entered, but it seemed deserted, and looked as dark and forlorn as the village. I walked through the halls, but there was no sign of any living soul. As I searched the rooms, I began to worry. I went outside._

_Then there was laughter, cold and heartless. It echoed around me, mocking me._

Fool_, it rasped, _Don't even try. You know that you were all alone, even from the very beginning_…_

_Then silence. A mocking, ringing silence. _

_Maybe he was right. Even my own parents hated me. All I remembered of my mother was indifference. She never cared for, or paid heed to me. Of my father, I will never forget. He loathed me. I was given beatings every single day. The pain was easy to get used to. But the hate, the loathing, was something that would never be forgotten. They could have just killed me, but they kept me alive. They wanted to use me for something. I was just a tool._

_Images flashed in my mind, one was particularly painful. It was when my parents were murdered. I was only five years old._

_------_

"_Get up, you shitty bitch." A voice snarled._

_I groaned, and struggled to get up, after being thrown at the wall. I was then kicked in the gut. I slumped to the floor, panting. Then another voice, a female one, spoke._

"_Leave her; it's not worth the trouble. Why don't we just kill her and get it over with?"_

"_Don't be a fool. She may still be of some use to the organization. Who knows what they'll do to us?"_

_The other one nodded and they left me there, panting. For a while, I lay there, unable to move. It had been more painful than it ever had before. Slowly, I stood up. I walked to my room, and lay on my bed. Soon after, I fell asleep. _

_I slept fitfully, and woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. I heard noises downstairs. I crept out of my room, and watched the scene from the stairs. I saw my parents, and another man. I looked at the former, to see them shivering against the wall. I looked at the man. He spoke to them. His voice was cold, and for some reason, I feared for my parents. _

"_Fool!" he said to my father. "Do you know what you just did? With that one mistake, you nearly exposed our organization! Aside from that, you nearly killed your own colleague!" he paused, and regained his composure. "There is no room for blunderers among those of our organization, Shindouji…" he approached my parents' trembling forms, and took out a knife._

"_No, please… you can take the girl… don't kill us… please!" he pleaded. I turned away, unable to face it._

"_Oh, I'll be taking the girl, alright… After I deal with you!"_

_I heard my parents' screams, and their lifeless forms hit the floor. After that, silence. A cold, bloodcurdling silence. _This man_, I thought, _Is going to kill me as well.

_I turned back, and saw my parents. They were dead, and the stranger stood over their bodies, looking down at them. I backed away, and ran up the stairs. He must have heard me, for I heard his footsteps, but didn't look back. I turned at the second floor, and then tripped. I heard him behind me and turned to face him, slowly backing away._

"_You're going to kill me, aren't you?"_

_No response._

"_I saw my parents. You're going to do the same to me, right?" I felt my back against the wall. "But I'm going to die anyway, aren't I?"_

_The man stopped, and kneeled down in front of me. I looked at him, but could not see his face._

"_When the time comes, you will work for us. Understand?" the voice was still cold, devoid of emotion. I nodded, and he stood up. I took this as a sign to follow, and I did. When reached my parents' bodies, he stopped and turned to me._

"_I trust that you will not make the same mistake as they did, because I doubt that you are as stupid as them. But if you are…" he indicated the corpses. I shuddered, and we left._

_------_

Miyaki woke up, sweating. She wiped off her tear-stained face. It had only been a dream, but it had really happened at one point in her life. A time which would be better off forgotten.

"So you're awake."

Miyaki looked up, and saw Ryu sitting by the window.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. Why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugged. "I thought you'd be better off sleeping."

She shook her head. "Nope. Far from it. What are you doing up anyway?''

He looked out the window. "I couldn't sleep."

Miyaki looked at the clock. It was nearly 1 am. She doubted what Ryu had said, but she decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep either. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking up at the stars.

_Maybe I should tell them the truth… but would they understand?_

"Ryu?"

"Hm?"

"There's… I mean… no, never mind. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sure… 'night."

"Yeah…"

A/n: That was long, wasn't it? Anyway, to the reviewers…

princessinwaiting94: No, I changed it. Ask our batch rep what sadist means. And I'm not really intending a RyuxOC fic… depends on the readers.

keia mizuki: Er… I'm not sure… ehehehe…

Harahettabacasaru: You're already literate. Update your Saiyuki fic ASAP…

AsterisMiko: Yes, yes I know about the reviews. It's just because of the long update. You know that I didn't have easy connection to the Internet at the time. Are you back yet?

tenshikiss: Thank you for the review. And thank you for the compliment! Now I'll try to update more often, don't worry.

StarComets 04: Yep, I'm continuing… I'll try to update more often!

stellarscorpio: lol. I hope you aren't too eager! Calm down a bit, will ya?

Er… Remember in the first chapter when she told Ryu that her parents were murdered while she was still in infancy? She was lying. The important thing is that they were murdered. Well, her grandfather died a few years after that, when she was about eight. Why I put a dream? I needed someway to tell you guys about it without having you all fall asleep! I'll try to update soon! REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE! I mean the ones that just read, then leave… we _do_ see how many hits we get, ya know… SO REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! Five or more reviews, that's all I'm asking…


End file.
